The present invention relates to spinning nozzles and methods of making nozzles for a spinning machine and in particular to spinning nozzles having a passage extending the longitudinal direction of the nozzle and lateral bores leading tangentially into the passage.
Nozzles for air jet spinning machines operating on the pneumatic spinning principle have long been known (for example see DE-A-32 37 990). This specification describes the invention in the context of a spinning machine having two twist nozzles, more particularly a first or injector nozzle and a second or twist nozzle. These nozzles have lateral bores which typically have a diameter of less than 1 mm.
Air jet nozzles are increasingly complex in shape and require passage and bore diameters with increasingly accurate tolerances with as yet unsuitable production methods being available for producing same. It has been essentially impossible to satisfy such stringent requirements as dimensional tolerances while at the same time guaranteeing very high wear-resistance.